


can you kiss it better?

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Бак и Чим ввалились в дверь около двух часов ночи, поддерживая друг друга в попытке идти прямо.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	can you kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can you kiss it better?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773784) by sparksfly-buddie. 



Бак и Чим ввалились в дверь около двух часов ночи, поддерживая друг друга в попытке идти прямо. Эдди ещё не ложился и был готов их встретить.

«Эд-диии!» – невнятно, но с энтузиазмом воскликнул Бак. – «Ты ещё не спишь!»

«Конечно, нет», – усмехнулся Эдди. – «И как же прошла последняя ночь твоей холостяцкой жизни?»

«Хорошо, что тебя там не было, Эдди», – тут же вклинился Чимни. – «Ты бы сошел с ума от того, сколько девушек… да и парней, бросались на Бака».

Эдди сморщил нос.

«Спасибо, чувак, это был крайне необходимый комментарий».

Присмотревшись, Эдди заметил что-то странное в походке Бака. 

«Он хромает?!» – Эдди бросил возмущённый взгляд на Чима.

«Эмм… насчёт этого, – сгримасничал Чимни. – «Мистер супер-пожарный решил проскользить через весь бар. Придурок упал и ударился».

Бак пошатнулся, и Эдди поспешил к нему. Вместе с Чимом они усадили парня на диван.

«Где болит?» – ласково спросил Эдди.

«Я норм, Эд-дии. Ничего не сломано», – тряхнул головой Бак.

Эдди перевёл взгляд на Чима, молчаливо спрашивая подтверждения.

«Я осмотрел его, ничего действительно, не сломано. Он немного ушибся и заработал пару синяков».

«Окей. Можешь принести мне лёд из морозилки?» – попросил Эдди.

Кивнув, Чимни отправился на кухню. Эдди же начал расстёгивать ремень на штанах Бака, усмехнувшись, когда тот заёрзал от нетерпения.

«Не обольщайся, супер-пожарный, это только для того, чтобы проверить твою ногу».

В ответ Бак надулся, и Эдди закатил глаза.

«Так!» – выпалил Чим, передав Эдди пакет со льдом. – «Раздевание явно означает, что мне пора уходить. Скоро увидимся».

«До встречи, Чим».

Эдди со вздохом развернулся к Баку и прижал лёд к его бедру.

«Хорошо, что ты ударил только ногу», – заметил он, – «по крайней мере, на фотографиях этого не будет видно».

«Ээд-диии», – на распев выдохнул Бак, – «моя нога болит».

«Я знаю, именно поэтому мы и используем лёд», – Эдди терпеливо погладил ногу парня.

Бак снова надулся.

«Может, просто поцелуешь, чтобы не болело?»

Эдди прикусил губу и наклонил голову, пытаясь сдержать смех.

«Думаешь, это поможет?» – он с улыбкой взглянул на Бака.

Парень согласно кивнул, широко улыбаясь в ответ. Эдди убрал лёд с покраснения на бедре Бака и мягко коснулся его губами.

«Выше», – ухмыльнулся Бак.

Эдди вздёрнул бровь, но расположил следующий поцелуй немного выше.

«Ещё выше», – подмигнул Бак.

Эдди не выдержал и рассмеялся.

«Я так не думаю, супер-пожарный. Не уверен, что у нас что-нибудь получится сегодня. Ты довольно много выпил».

Бак поджал губы, но затем снова ухмыльнулся.

«Ты всегда меня возбуждаешь. Это твоя супер-способность».

Эдди прислонился головой к колену Бака и усмехнулся.

«Давай так», – предложил он, – «если ты не уснешь в течение получаса, мы попробуем».

«Нечестно. Я уже чувствую, что засыпаю», – Бак шутливо нахмурился.

«Что и требовалось доказать», – Эдди поднялся с дивана, но тут же пересел на колени Бака. – «У тебя болит что-то ещё?»

«Моё лицо немного болит», – улыбнулся Бак.

«Что, правда?» – губы Эдди дрогнули в усмешке, но он поцеловал Бака в лоб и обе щеки. – «Так лучше?»

«Подбородок тоже».

Эдди рассмеялся и прижался губами к подбородку Бака. Тот расплылся в улыбке.

«Мне кажется, я ещё прикусил язык, когда упал».

Эдди расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Отсмеявшись, он взял в ладони лицо Бака и страстно поцеловал его.

«Эд-ди», – тихо выдохнул Бак, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

«Хм?»

«Ты будешь моим мужем».

Сердце Эдди забилось быстрее от счастливого неверия, которое слышалось в словах Бака.

«Да, буду», – согласился он.

«Эд-ди», – снова пробормотал парень.

«Бак».

«Я люблю тебя».

Эдди наклонил голову, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Бака.

«Я тоже люблю тебя, Эван».

Эдди оставался в таком положении несколько минут, наслаждаясь близостью, которую разделял с этим потрясающим, удивительным человеком. Он не сдержал смешка, когда услышал тихий храп, свидетельствующий о том, что Бак официально вырубился. Эдди отклонился назад, взглянув на его лицо, спокойное и расслабленное во сне.

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Эдди поднялся с колен Бака и снял с него обувь. Затем он осторожно сместил Бака, чтобы тот лежал на диване, и втиснулся позади него, прижавшись к парню как можно ближе. Эдди закинул ногу на талию Бака и улыбнулся, когда он бессознательно обнял её покрепче.

«Спокойной ночи, мой супер-пожарный», – прошептал Эдди, напоследок прижавшись губами к шее Бака, и закрыл глаза, засыпая.


End file.
